The subject disclosure generally relates to printing within a cloud, and, in particular, to sending a print request from a device to a cloud printer within a cloud.
In some cases, the user of an electronic device, such as a mobile phone, may wish to print from the electronic device to a printer. For example, the user of a mobile phone may take a photo with the mobile phone and desire to print that photo. Using conventional techniques, the user may be required to email the photo from the device to an email account, login to that email account from another device connected to a printer, download the photo from the email using the other device, and send a print request with the downloaded photo from the other device to the connected printer. This process can be inconvenient to the user.
Furthermore, the ability to print within a cloud computing environment is typically desirable. In this regard, cloud computing typically refers to the on-demand provision of computational resources (e.g., data, software) via a computer network, rather than from a local computer. Thus, a more convenient manner for printing from an electronic device within a cloud may be desirable.